


Experiment: Myron

by EnigmaticAuthor



Category: Original Work, This World of Ours
Genre: Aliens, Future Fic, Other, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticAuthor/pseuds/EnigmaticAuthor
Summary: When the EPF encounters a break-in late one night, it is up to the Agencies newest Agents Celeste and Hopi to hunt down the perpetrator and retrieve whatever it was that was taken.





	Experiment: Myron

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for a research project, we were supposed to research a city given to us and write a story based in that city so this was the outcome for my story!

Reykjavik, Iceland

A brisk autumn air blew through the treetops overhead as the strange duo sauntered through the streets of the quiet little city. The leaves on the trees had finally started to change colors as shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown started to sprinkle the heavens overhead. The taller of the two figures quickly cleared her throat drawing the attention of the shorter one. “It’s right up ahead Cellie” The humanoid creature replied as she carefully took the lead heading towards the alleyway setting near the ruins of an old Pub that looked as if it had been open back in the twenty-first century. The two paused outside the alley way before scanning the area making sure no pedestrians were passing by the area, after a quick look the shorter woman sauntered into the alley followed by the other creature.

  
A lone phone booth sat awkwardly near the end of the alley looking quite oddly placed all the way back here, but then again it was right outside the remains of an old Pub. The shorter woman stepped into the phone booth as the creature stood guard outside. The woman quickly grasped onto the old phone and picked it up bringing the receiver to her mouth. A throat was cleared on the other line before a voice spoke up, “Hello, how can I help you?” A small silence fell over the line before the woman spoke up her eyes glancing back towards her companion. “G owns twenty-two pairs of socks” she spoke before another silence fell over the line.

  
“Ah Welcome agent C, good to hear you finally showed up” The voice replied with a chuckle, no matter how many times the man on the other line heard the Password it always amused him. “G can we please make up a different Password, it’s so stupid and ridiculous” the ebony haired woman mumbled her posture becoming stiff as she spoke awkwardly to the upper agent. “I’ll run in by the Director in our next meeting” The man replied as the sound of papers shuffling sounded over the line. “Are you ready for your mission briefing Agent C?”

  
“Yes sir” The ebony haired replied before glancing over her shoulder at her partner. “As you may or may not have heard the EPF had a break in last night, and the Director has requested that all agents are on call for this task” The ebony haired agent was about to pipe up, but was quickly shut down as the man continued. “I know you and Hopi just finished your previous assignment, but the Director figured since you are in the general area as the culprit it doesn’t seem like the right idea to take you off duty just yet” The ebony haired woman let out an exasperated sigh at the agent’s words, she straightened up trying to listen to the rest of the briefing.

  
“I will be sending you a copy of the information file we have so far” G replied before falling silent for a couple minutes. A compartment located under the phone popped out as a file rested in the odd container. The ebony haired woman quickly grasped onto the file and started to flip through it. Pictures from what she figured were from the security camera were set on top of files. The young agent flipped through a couple pictures before coming across a thin circular recording device. “I have also provided a copy of what the security cameras have picked up from last night” The ebony haired woman carefully slid open the phone booth door and motioned for her partner, the creature carefully stepped into the phone booth before looking at the file. She arched an eyebrow at it before cracking a small smile.

  
“Hey G” She remarked, “Hello Hopi with an I” The agent greeted as his voice resonated over the speaker of the phone. At this Hopi turned her attention from the phone back towards her partner. “What do we got Cellie?” The creature questioned before backing up giving her friend some space. At this the ebony haired woman held up the little recording device before allowing the video that it held to play.

  
The dark atmosphere of the facility appeared on the projection as time ticked on, the ebony haired agent carefully skimmed her fingers over the projection speeding up the time until she caught a figure in the video. She pulled her hand away letting it play. A figure one that seemed to tall to be a normal human crept through the dark of the facility, “What in the world is that thing?” Hopi mumbled as her attention turned from the projection towards her partner before it turned back. The creature crept through the facility as it seemed to nervously glance around, it almost seemed like it was searching for something. Finally it stopped in one of the storage rooms, it started to dig through piles upon piles of broken, malfunctioning, or prototyped versions of inventions. The creature finally seemed to find what it was looking for and quickly scurried out of the storage room. A little time passed, as a siren started to sound off camera.

  
At this point the projection cut off, a silence fell over the duo as they turned to look at each other. Finally a cough sounded from the other end of the phone, “Any questions agents?” G finally piped up as he cleared his throat. “What exactly is that thing?” Hopi questioned turning her attention towards the recording device before snatching the file out of her partner’s hands starting to look over the photos. “We aren’t a hundred percent sure yet” G replied with a small groan, “If you’ll look at the pictures it seems to be a male humanoid like creature, but the one thing that seems to be off is how tall it is”

  
A silence fell over the line before G let out a small sigh, “What exactly did he steal?” The ebony haired agent questioned picking up a picture from the files of the creature digging through the stuff in the storage, on a closer examination it seemed to be wearing almost like the patient's gown you’d wear at a hospital. “We weren’t so sure at first, but after having taken inventory it seems he stole the prototype for the Time Hopping Pocket watch” G replied to the agent, “Even though it is just the prototype it still can’t fall into the wrong hands, we are the only facility that actually has the technology to travel through time and space, there’s no telling what will happen if this creature gets it into the wrong hands… Especially if those hands belong to the APX”

  
An eerie silence fell over the group, even though Celeste hadn’t been apart of the EPF for more than a couple months she had heard many rumors of the APX. Mainly on the lines of how much of a twisted facility they were followed by a stream of ‘You should be lucky we found you instead of them’. Even though she had never met the facility it didn’t seem like a good idea especially with how corrupt the EPF made them out to be.

  
“Anymore questions?” G piped up interrupting Celeste’s thoughts. Hopi looked at her partner and quickly shook her head with a frown, “Just one, what era are we going to?” the ebony haired woman piped up as she looked at the taller partner. “From what we’ve picked up, he is in the twenty-first century right now. So that means disguise on for you Hopi with an I” He remarked with a small sigh sounding from the speaker. Celeste glanced at her friend and gave a stern nod as her brows furrowed together, “Yes, we don’t need a repeat of what happened last time you forgot your disguise”

  
“Hey who knows, maybe Reykjavik has an alien convention during the twenty-first century” G replied with a small chuckle. “Alright, is that it G?” Celeste questioned as she shuffled one hand into the pocket of her coat. “Yep, that should do it, one more thing though” G replied before pausing, a slight rustling sound could be heard over the phone before he continued. “Since Agent K and J are assigned to the same mission would you if you see them, uh you know just tell them I said hi”

  
A small snicker rose up from Hopi as she casted a mischievous look to Celeste, “Alrighty, do you want us to tell them you love them as well?” She snickered. “Oh come on Hopi, cut it out” The ebony haired human replied with a small snort as she furrowed her brows together. “Let’s go” she replied stepping out of the phone booth. “Oh come on Cellie it was funny!” Hopi protested as she quickly hung up the phone and followed after the human, the purple-grey creature followed in pursuit handing her partner the file.

  
“Alright, disguise on” Celeste replied with a snap of her fingers, at this the purple-grey creature quickly pulled out a beautiful silver pocket watch dangling from a silver chain. “I said disguise, don’t just timehop without a disguise” Celeste squeaked before carefully pulling out what appeared to be a slim black bracelet. She carefully handed it over to her partner, her eyebrows knit together before a sheepish smile crossed her features. She really didn’t want a recurrence of last time, especially since Hopi nearly got dragged away to area 51 after all of it was over.

  
The purple-grey creature groaned and rolled her eyes before grabbing the bracelet, she carefully fixed it on her free wrist before turning it on. The bracelet was created to display an illusion, allowing anyone that looked upon Hopi to not see her as an alien, but instead as a human. She looked almost the same, except her skin was a tan color, her ears, tail, and clawed feet were gone, as well her eyes changed to a brown color. She looked like a normal human, Celeste let out a sigh of relief as she straightened up. “Alright, now we can go”

  
Hopi cracked a bright smile at her partner’s words and carefully took the watch in her hands before holding out her hand, the ebony haired human carefully grasped onto her hand as the creature carefully pressed down the knob of the pocket watch. At this the hands of the watch started to move, but instead of moving forward they started to move backwards, as they continued to swivel around the face of the watch the hands started to glow a dull blue color, the blue color started to engulf the two beings as the world around them started to rewind draining of all color. The world around them was soon displayed in nothing more than a black and white blur as minutes turned into hours, hours into days, days into months, and months into years. “Well looks like we’re here” Hopi finally spoke up as she carefully checked the date on the watch before pulling her hand away from the knob as the world started to resume around them.

  
The ebony haired woman stepped back as her gaze turned towards the sky, it was darkening and looked about early evening. The ebony haired human let out a light sigh as she carefully stepped away from her partner, “So where are we starting?” Hopi questioned tilting her head slightly drawing the human’s attention. Celeste tipped her head staring upwards for a couple minutes as a frown crossed her features. “One, we see if this is the right time, two we get as much information about this creature as we possibly can if he is here” She replied with a quick shrug of her shoulders as she sauntered forward stepping out of the alleyway.

  
Even though it wasn’t to late in the night Celeste made a mental note to be very careful of the locals here, Reykjavik was very keen on their nightly activities which tended to include a lot of drinking and pub crawls. So it might be a good idea to look out for drunk people as best as possible. “You’re making this sound like it’s going to be a lot easier than it really will be” Hopi retorted slowly shaking her head, “I mean there’s over 200,000 people in this city, sure that’s not a lot compared to most cities, considering that Iceland only has about 320,000 people living in it”Hopi retorted as she placed her hands on her hips. Celeste paused turning her attention back to her partner, “What are you trying to say Hopi?” She questioned arching an eyebrow.

  
“I’m just saying Cellie that even if this town is small it’s still going to be like trying to find an honest man in congress” Hopi remarked as she carefully crossed her arms over her chest, brows pressing down as she peered down at her partner. “You’re just being difficult because we didn’t get to take a break from our previous assignment aren’t you?”  
“What! No I’m not, how dare you accuse me of such a thing!”

  
Celeste let out a groan and rolled her eyes at her partner, “Let’s just get going, the longer you sit here stalling us the longer it’ll take us to actually finish this mission” she grumbled turning on her heels. Before Hopi could protest the ebony haired woman butt in one more time, “And if you actually help me we might be able to go out to eat while we are here”

  
“Are you suggesting where I think you’re suggesting?” Hopi questioned as a small grin crossed her features before she carefully licked her lips “Ah yes Noodle Station here I come!”, Celeste took the lead as she weaved her way through the streets her gaze continued to travel towards the sky as it got increasingly dark. Not much longer now the crazy mobs of Icelanders would make their way to local pubs for a drink, The human hoped and prayed it wouldn’t be such an awful night. She wasn’t a big fan of drunk people, especially since a lot of people got touchy-feely when they weren’t all right in the head. As the duo continued to sauntered through the streets an uneasy feeling started to fill Celeste, where was everyone? The streets were almost barren, sure a few small groups of people were out sauntering the streets, but usually there were a lot more than what was present.

  
“I don’t like this Cellie, it’s not loud and nosey like any other night” Hopi remarked as she seemed to pick up her pace now walking beside her partner. “Maybe most of the residence wanted to hit the bar earlier” Celeste retorted as she quickly shuffled her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. “Guess we have no choice, but to check it out… especially since our options are pretty limited right now” She grumbled before picking up her pace. The two of them continued in silence as they examined the streets of Reykjavik, it was so quiet what had happened to make the town almost seem to stand still.

  
The duo approached a bar, one that was pretty popular in the town as well. Skuli Craft Bar, it was a pretty boring looking building looking just like any other building in the Icelandic town. Though the inside was something to behold, as the two pushed their way into the bar they were greeted by a lovely-warm rustic interior, though as Celeste quickly examined the place it seemed to be just as barren as the streets of the town. Celeste let out a small groan before stepping farther into the establishment, “Well I’m going to chat up the bartender, you wanna interview the guests?” Hopi questioned as she casted her partner a smirk before sauntering towards the bar. Celeste let out an audible groan as she rolled her eyes, “You’re so funny Hopi” She hissed narrowing her eyes.

  
The ebony haired woman gazed over the empty bar, a sigh resonating from her throat as she slouched. She sauntered towards the bar after her partner, she seated herself down on a bar stool. “Dang, the bartender is gone as well?” Hopi questioned turning her attention towards Celeste, “Has this whole town been abandoned?”  
“Wouldn’t surprise me” A voice piped up as a rugged looking man trudged into the bar from a backroom. He had short brunette hair, as well as a stubbled beard both that were graying from age. He was wearing shades that covered his eyes, but the odd color of the glasses and the dim lighting in the bar brought out how pale his skin was. “I’m guessing you’re tourists considering you’re still wandering out and about” He replied as he leaned against the counter. Celeste casted Hopi an uneasy look before turning her attention back towards the man before them. “Yes, I guess you could say that” She retorted as she rested her head in her hands.

  
“Where is everyone?” Celeste questioned hoping to get some answers from this man. “Probably inside, a lot of people are too nervous to leave their homes after that thing attacked us” The man spoke with a frown before lowering his sunglasses gazing at the two women in front of him. “Thing?” Hopi piped up arching an eyebrow. “You really aren’t from here” The man grumbled with a sigh as he straightened up, “The other day this creature, looked human but definitely wasn’t, appears out of nowhere. About 9 feet tall with two sets of arms, started attacking the town he even attempted to make a dent in the Hallgrímskirkja Church, but a bunch of people ran him off before he could do any real damage” The man explained as he turned his attention towards the window staring out at the empty streets, he sighed and shook his head, “Everyone got so startled, and on top of that we don’t have any news if that thing is alive or not so many people would rather stay inside instead of facing a possibility of being attacked again” he added shaking his head once again. He turned his attention back towards the two women in front of his as he heaved another sigh. “Sure isn’t doing any good for business”

  
“Do you know the last place anyone saw this creature?” Hopi quickly piped up as she leaned against the table growing increasingly interested at the information they were receiving from the older man. The man arched an eyebrow before quickly pushing up his shades once again with a groan, “And what exactly are you kids planning on doing if you find this thing?” The man questioned a frown etching its way across his features as he placed a hand on the counter and the other on his hip. “I’m just asking” Hopi replied as she furrowed her brows together a frown crossing her features. “I mean, I have a right to be curious sir”

  
The man narrowed his eyes as he stared at Hopi, Celeste grit her teeth about to snap at her friend for being so rude to the man. That was till a hearty laugh rose up from the man drawing the duo’s attention. “I like you, you got guts girl” He replied as his laughter started to die down. “All I know is the last place people have supposedly seen this creature was out around Hellisgerdi Park don’t know if it’s true or not, might just be a bunch of rumors” He replied with a shrug as he turned his attention towards Celeste and then looked back at Hopi. “But if I was a 9 foot tall monster I’d probably hide in a nicely wooded place like that as well” He admitted with a small shrug. “So are you two going to buy anything, or are you just here for information?”  
“Just the infor-”  
“I’m here for food”

  
Celeste arched an eyebrow at Hopi’s words, “We just came here for the information Hopi” She replied with a small hiss. “Come on Hopi, I’ll get you food later” Celeste mumbled as she grasped onto her partner’s hand before she hopped down from the bar stool trying to drag her partner away. Hopi groaned in reply before slipping herself off the bar, “Cellie, come on I’m starving” she whined before following after her partner. “I’ll get you food once we are done with this mission” Celeste hissed as she quickly thanked the bartender before heading out of the bar. “Come on, let’s see if we can’t find a bus to take us towards Hellisgerdi Park”

  
“Do you really think we’re going to get a bus at this time of day?” Hopi questioned arching an eyebrow as she sauntered after her partner. “What time is it then?” Celeste questioned arching an eyebrow. A small hum resonated from Hopi as she pulled out the silver pocket watch checking the screen, “About a quarter after midnight” Hopi replied a small smirk crossing her features. A groan resonated from Celeste as her feet started to trudge along, “Great, guess we have to walk all the way there” She hissed throwing her hands up. “Well that would be the case if it wasn’t Friday” Hopi snickered as she placed a hand on her partner’s shoulder. The ebony haired woman perked up at Hopi’s words before turning her attention back towards her friend, “What do you mean by that?” She questioned before narrowing her eyes.

  
“I mean usually on weekdays buses run till Midnight, but on Friday’s and Saturday’s they have special buses that run till two in the morning” Hopi explained as the smirk on her features continued to grow. The ebony haired woman narrowed her eyes as she glared up at her friend before letting out an exasperated sigh, “Thank you, thank you so much for knocking years off my life”

* * *

  
After about a seventeen minute bus ride the duo finally arrived at Hellisgerdi Park, it was a nice little fenced in stretch of forest, but by the looks of it there were no street lamps to light the paths. Celeste let out a light groan as they stood outside the entrance of the park, it definitely was a bad idea to come to this city during the night. Especially since the sun didn’t rise till about half past nine. “Come on Hopi, let’s go. I hope G provided some sort of light source in our supplies” She mumbled as she carefully looked through the little satchel on her belt. “Why can’t we wait till morning Cellie? I really don’t want to lose you in there”

  
The ebony haired woman arched an eyebrow at her partner before turning to look at her, “Oh don’t be such a baby Hopi, you aren’t going to lose me” She retorted rolling her eyes, before turning on her heels. “But what if I do? Who’s going to pay for food then” Hopi questioned as she let an overly dramatic tone of worry fill her voice. The ebony haired woman rolled her eyes as she quickly fished out a couple flashlights from her satchel, she handed the other one to her partner before quickly sauntered into the forest not even bothering to make a snippy comment back.

  
The duo sauntered through forest careful to stay on the path and not make too much noise. “I don’t like it here Cellie” Hopi hissed quietly as she sauntered after her partner, “This forest is as quiet as the grave” she mumbled. Celeste perked up slightly at her words, she was right. There was no sound, nothing. Normally there were the sound of crickets or birds, or even cicadas, but there was nothing in this forest. Just like the streets of Reykjavik this place almost seemed to stand still it was that quiet. The ebony haired human froze in her tracks listening, she just wanted any kind of sound that wasn’t from her or her partner. “Wait” Hopi spoke up but quickly lowered her voice as she crept towards her partner. “Listen, over there” she whispered before pointing off towards a large patch of overgrown trees.

  
Celeste paused slowing her breathing as everything seemed to fall silent, she was about to ask her partner what she had heard till she heard it. Heavy breathing that didn’t belong to either one of them, soon after light snaps of branches and the crunch of autumn leaves sounded. “I think we found him” Hopi quickly hissed as she crept towards the bushes, Celeste followed close after watching as the wooded area was illuminated by the glow from their flashlights. They trekked deeper into the forest, following the sound of heavy breathing that seemed to echo through the dense woodland, Celeste carefully shined her flashlight every which way as she tried to illuminate as much of the dark atmosphere as possible. She didn’t want this thing sneaking up on them, especially if it was as dangerous as all the rumors had said.

  
The ebony haired woman nearly ran into her partner’s outstretched arm, she peered up at Hopi as her eyebrows knit together. Hopi pointed towards her ears as she glanced back at Celeste. This was when Celeste had noticed how quiet it had gotten once again, the breathing had died down and no other noise could be heard beside the two women breathing quietly. Hopi quickly motioned for the human to come in front of her, and without another moment the ebony haired woman quickly edged around Hopi, her body was rigid but she couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or fear. After she reached the front of the line she carefully continued, she glanced over her shoulder at Hopi as her partner slowly crept along behind her. A small sigh resonated in her throat, but was quickly suppressed. She felt a sharp jagged sensation scarpe across her back, and in a matter of seconds she hit something rough nearly knocking the air out of her lungs.

  
“Cellie!” A harsh whisper sounded from overhead, “Dang it Cellie… at least you didn’t scream” the voice sounded again. Celeste quickly opened her eyes with a groan, the only thing she could really see was the crescent moon overhead, and the shadows of the trees that seemed to tower over her. A dull glow was caught in the corner of her eye, she carefully sat up with a small groan as she rubbed her back, “Hopi” She whisper-yelled as she carefully scrambled for her flashlight that was merely inches away. She shined the light behind her staring at a sharp rocky cliff, she must had slipped and fallen while she was focused on Hopi. A small groan resonated from overhead, and Celeste quickly shined her light upwards as she spotted her partner standing on the edge of the cliff. “Hopi!” Celeste exclaimed before it was quickly followed by a harsh stream of shushing.“Keep it down, we don’t want the monster hearing us” Hopi whispered, “Also stop shining that dang thing in my eyes!”

  
“Sorry” Celeste mumbled before quickly lowering the flashlight, just as Hopi was about to speak again a small crack sounded drawing the two women’s attention. Celeste could feel her hair start to stand on ends, and slowly turned her attention towards whatever was behind her. The illumination of the flashlight revealed what appeared to be a 9 foot tall man with two sets of arms, he was wearing an almost faded and tattered looking patient's gown. “H-hopi” Celeste stuttered out as she slowly backed against the wall of the cliff. “What the hell are you doing Cellie, get out of there!” Hopi’s voice echoed overhead, even though she wanted to run Celeste couldn’t get her leg’s to move the sight of this creature froze her in her tracks.

  
The light from the flashlight started to shake in her grasp, the light frantically rising and dipping. The creature staggered towards the ebony haired woman, a silver object shimmering in the moonlight, “The pocket watch” Celeste exclaimed finding her voice once again, “Hopi that thing has the pocket watch!” She exclaimed frantically pointing towards the creature’s left arm. Just as she spoke the creature straightened up, and for a split second she could see a glint of red peek itself out from under the mess of hair that covered most of the creature’s face. In a split second the hulking creature charged towards the ebony haired woman. “Cellie don’t move!” Hopi’s voice echoed overhead.  
“Wait, what?! Do you want me to die?” Celeste questioned.

  
“No, just trust me, don’t move till I tell you too!” Hopi exclaimed. “Just trust me, I’m not going to let that thing hurt you”  
Celeste grit her teeth her eyes connecting with the creature who was mere inches away from her, she didn’t have much of a choice. Celeste could feel her heart rate pick up as adrenaline started to rush through her bloodstream, ‘any time now would be good Hopi’ she hissed in her mind. At this point she was just bracing herself for the impact, “Duck!” Hopi’s voice sounded almost startling the ebony haired woman, without another moment she quickly dropped to the ground, her hands instinctively wrapping around her head to protect herself. All she heard following that was a harsh thud and the sound of loose rocks as they slowly trickled down the cliff side, a groan followed drawing the human’s attention as she slowly lifted her head.

  
The creature towered over her, he stumbled backwards one set of his arms clutching to his head as a glistening red liquid started to drip down from his forehead. Celeste quickly rolled out of the way of one of the creature’s feet not wanting to get stepped on by this lumbering disoriented creature. “That’s what you get for messing with my partner!” Hopi hissed overhead. “Hopi it still has the pocket watch!” Celeste exclaimed as she picked herself off the ground, “We can get it while he’s disoriented” She remarked. “Good idea Cellie, alright like we usually do it?” Hopi questioned with a small smirk, without even waiting for an answer she launched herself from the cliff and tackled the creature. Normally it would knock any normal sized human over, but this creature stumbled backwards before regaining its balance. It struggled to get Hopi off as she clung onto the back of his patient’s gown.

  
“Cellie get the watch!” Hopi exclaimed as she snapped at one of the hands struggling to grab onto her. Celeste quickly bolted towards the monster grasping onto one of his lower arms, she struggled to hold onto the arm as it seemed to move in a spastic manner as the creature tried to deal with the nuisance on it’s back. The human quickly wrapped her arms tightly around the monster’s arm holding on for dear life as it wildly started to flail, “I think i’m going to be sick!” Celeste shrieked. One of the creature’s hands finally grasped onto the back of Hopi’s shirt dragging her off, the creature bared it’s teeth before tossing the struggling agent aside. A thud sounded drawing Celeste’s attention, a crumpled figure laid face first down on the ground. It was hard to tell in the lighting if she was still breathing or not. “Hopi!” Celeste exclaimed her pupils dilating as she stared at the limp figure, the creature stretched out one of his hands. Celeste flinched clenching her eyes shut waiting for the creature to do the same thing to her, but she never felt anything grasp onto her.

  
She glinted open her eyes seeing a bright bronze light engulfing the two of them, this thing was using the prototype pocket watch to time hop. Celeste reached for the Pocket watch as her hands graced over the chain, snagging onto it before quickly pulling the prototype out of the creature’s hand. At the abrupt stop during the time hop the two of them were flung forward, Celeste crashed towards the ground quickly pushing herself up off the ground. Her gaze turning to look at the creature resting inches from her. She quickly pulled herself into a tight ball as her eyes stared at the figure for a couple seconds, her hands clutching onto the watch. Where were they… the better question might be when were they? She looked at the face of the clock, but since this one was just the prototype it didn’t display the era they were in.

  
Her gaze turned up towards the sky seeing a dull gray-blue color starting to fill the horizon marking it was close to sunrise. A groan resonated from the still figure drawing the human’s attention as the creature started to stir from the daze he had been thrown in. She frantically searched the surrounding area looking for any possible place to hide, this was the first time Celeste noticed that the forest that had been here once before was nothing more than a small field. A few trees were growing, but nothing compared to the giant forest they had been in the prior era. The figure before the ebony haired woman slowly sat up, another groan resonated from it as one of its hands rubbed it’s head. “Where are we?” It spoke nearly startling the poor human. This thing could speak? Why hadn’t it been doing so before?

  
The creature slowly heaved itself up from the ground before peering out over the horizon, a small grunt sounding. Celeste slowly heaved herself up and sauntered over towards the creature starting to actually exam it now that she could see. The thing in front of her appeared to be a young male no older then possibly twenty-three or twenty-four at max, he had long mousy brown hair that hung around his chin and covered his eyes. He had two sets of arms, one set that seemed to be more dominant than the other. The more she looked at him the more he seemed like a normal human, a normal nine foot human.

  
“What are you?” Celeste mumbled aloud, the sudden question startling the man standing beside her. He jumped before landing awkwardly on his butt, he scurried away from the short woman before him. Even though she couldn’t see his eyes, Celeste could definitely sensed his fear. “We did not know that there was anyone else with us” The creature spoke as he seemed to stare at the human before him. “We?” Celeste questioned before arching an eyebrow, what exactly was this thing? Was this one of the experiments from a rival facility, is that why he was trying to steal the prototype pocket watch from the EPF. The ebony haired woman quickly straightened up before shuffling the pocket watch into her pocket, she took a cautious step away from the creature just incase he decided to turn on her. She cleared her throat tugging on the collar of her shirt before speaking, “What is your name?”

  
The creature stood there for a couple seconds as he seemed to think this over, “My name is Mas-” “My name is Ry-” a small irritated huff sounded from the man as he continued to stand there, bringing a hand to his face it almost seemed like he was thinking once again. “We are Myron” he finally managed to mumble out. He grit his teeth before a sheepish smile crossed his features as he seemed to stare down at the ebony haired woman. “And what is your name miss?” He questioned before slowly crouching down in front of her. This question took Celeste by surprise, she stared up at the man gritting his teeth as she casted him a nervous smile. “My name is Celeste” she replied, almost instantly she wanted to punch herself in the face. Why had she given this complete stranger her real name? He could be a spy from the APX, he was a murderer, a dangerous monster, or at least that’s what the people in twenty-first century reykjavik said. But if he was really as awful as all those people made it out to seem, wouldn’t he have killed her already? Why was he allowing her to live so long, and actually have a conversation with him?

  
“You” He spoke up again as he tapped his head a couple times, “You, and that thing… You attacked us… Why?”

  
Celeste arched an eyebrow at the creature’s question, why did he think? “You attacked us first!” She exclaimed, she almost sounded like a five year old with how the phrase came out. “We did no such thing… at least we have no memory of doing so” He replied as he straightened up. His hidden gaze turned away from Celeste as he stared out at the clear open area. The city was gone, there was hardly anything but a few stray farms, this is what Reykjavik must have looked like back when it was first founded nothing but farmland with very few houses. Celeste frowned as her eyebrows pressed together, she slowly sauntered up to Myron’s side peering out over the horizon. From this sight she figured it must have been about the early years of Reykjavik especially since the first real town wasn’t created till nearly the mid 1700s. “If that’s the case, are you a friend or foe?” she questioned not taking her eyes off the landscape before her. “We aren’t here to harm anyone if that’s what you’re referring to” He replied before turning his attention towards the ebony haired woman standing beside him.

  
Celeste grit her teeth before staring up at him, a small breeze of wind carefully started to pick up blowing through their hair. The wind quickly whipped up the brunette’s hair blowing it out of his face revealing his eyes, for a second the two’s eyes locked and Celeste felt her heart stop, her breath hitch in her throat, and her blood go cold. Those eyes, they were so familiar, yet she couldn’t tell from where. Myron slowly opened his mouth to speak before mumbling out a quick, “What are you then? Friend or foe?” He asked, she saw his eyebrow quickly flick upward before the wind settled down allowing his hair to settle back in his face.

  
“Friend, I’m not here to hurt you either” Celeste replied as she let out a small breath of air before taking in another one. After she finished her words, the creature slowly brought himself mere inches away from her face, they were so close their noses brushed against each other. Myron slowly pushed back his bangs as his dual colored eyes bore into Celeste’s golden ones, they stayed like that in complete silence for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the two breathing in sync, that was till Myron pulled away and turned his attention away from her. “We trust you, you do not hold the eyes of a dishonest person” he replied. Celeste was about to question what he meant by that, but a small whizzing sound hummed through the air drawing the duo’s attention.

  
“Well sorry to keep you both waiting” A familiar voice sounded as Hopi’s voice rung through the air, her along with a multitude of other people dressed in the usual EPF uniform formed a semicircle around the two of them, many of the officers were armed with tranquilizer and paralyzer guns. The only ones that weren’t armed were a small group of four people made up of: Hopi, Agent J, Agent K, and Gary. “Good job Agent C, we’ll take it from here” Gary remarked as he carefully sauntered towards the duo. At the sudden sight the ebony haired woman felt a wave of uneasy wash over her, how had she not noticed the sudden appearance of over twenty people? On top of that, how did they even find them?

  
She quickly pushed those thoughts aside as her gaze traveled from Gary towards Myron and then back. “You won’t hurt him will you?” Celeste questioned, she was surprised by her sudden question wondering why she had just let that thought surface. She grit her teeth staring at the taller navy haired man standing before her, a small sigh resonated from Gary as he quickly fixed his glasses before turning his attention towards Myron. He pursed his lips before turning his attention back towards Celeste giving a curt nod, “I’ll make sure no one lays a hand on him” He remarked before turning back towards the crowd, “Stand down, he’s coming peacefully” He called before sauntering back towards the group. The brunette haired man perked up before turning his attention back towards the ebony haired woman, “Why did you do that?” He questioned his brows knit together, his gaze turned from Celeste out towards the crowd of people that were preparing what appeared to be a pair of time handcuffs, but knowing Gary they weren’t just any handcuffs. They were probably created to resist super strength or we’re even created to be unbreakable.

  
“You’re not a bad person” Celeste spoke up before turning her attention up towards Myron, she cast him a warm smile before shuffling her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. “You don’t hold the eyes of an evil person” She replied before her smile faded, “I promise you they won’t hurt you” she spoke as she stared up at him, her eyebrows knit together as she forced a sheepish smile. About seven of the officers sauntered over towards the duo, two of them cuffed Myron while the others remained on guard just in case he resisted arrest. Once they were done the group saluted Celeste, before they linked hands and disappeared in a glow of blue light. A small sigh resonated from Celeste as she stayed standing in her spot for a couple moments before turning and heading towards the small group of agents that remained discussing something.

  
“Oh yeah how do you like that! We solved the case for you, since you suck at your job!” Hopi exclaimed, her words becoming more clear as Celeste approached them. Agent J gave a small shrug in reply not really arguing back against Hopi’s words, but Agent K didn’t seem so pleased by the whole outburst. She quickly pushed back her orange-pink bangs and narrowed her eyes glaring at the arrogant alien before her. “Get back in line Agent H” She hissed, at the sudden negative reaction Hopi slowly backed away, if she had been a dog her tail would have been between her legs. “Y-yes ma’am” She mumbled quietly as her gaze dropped towards the ground. After a small silence a warm chuckle rose up from Gary and Agent J, “Alright then Agent C and Agent H” Gary replied as he quickly recomposed himself. “Very good work today, seems you two have finally earned yourself a well deserved break” He spoke as he carefully fixed his glasses once again. “Anything else to report before we head back to the facility?”

  
“Other than the fact someone should probably go tell Twenty-first century Reykjavik that their monster has been taken care of” Hopi retorted with a small smirk as she cast Celeste a cheesy grin. “That’s already been taken care of” Gary retorted with a bright smile before turning his attention to look to Celeste. “Anything you’d like to report Agent C?” he questioned before shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Celeste slowly lowered her gaze as she stared at the ground for a couple minutes, she lifted her head looking at the agents surrounding her. She cleared her throat before speaking, “All I ask is that one of the doctor’s back at the facility takes a look at Myron. Blood sample, brain scan whatever, because I don’t think he did it” She retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. “It wasn’t him, or well not consciously him of course”

  
“So you’re telling me you think that it wasn’t him, but we have evidence of him breaking into the facility? Are you suggesting someone controlled him and made him do all that?” Agent K piped up with a sneer as she narrowed her eyes glaring down at Celeste. A small silence fell over the group before Gary quickly cleared his throat, “It wouldn’t be out of the question Konnie, especially if it turns out he’s like Celeste” He remarked his gaze flickering towards the ebony haired human before him. An eerie silence fell over the group before Gary quickly started to speak up once again “I’ll see what I can do, but for now you two get some well deserved R&R” He retorted as he quickly saluted them. “We’ll see you around the facility” he replied before giving Agent K and Agent J a curt nod, the trio took a quick step back from the duo as they disappeared in a blue light just like the group of officers that had taken Myron.

  
“Well that sure was an experience huh partner?” Hopi remarked with a low whistle before she turned her attention back towards Celeste. “Ready to head back to a familiar time?” She questioned as she sauntered over towards the ebony haired human. Celeste’s gaze turned to look at Hopi as her brows furrowed together, “I just got one question first, how did you find me?” She asked before arching an eyebrow since the thought had been on her mind since the second she had noticed everyone. “Oh you know, I just tracked you by your dimension hopper” Hopi replied as she seemed to shrug off her question, “Enough with the question, someone owes me Noodle Station” She remarked before quickly holding up the silver pocket watch before she took hold of Celeste’s hand and the blue light from the watch started to engulf them once again.


End file.
